THE HIGH CHAPARRAL
by fozrulz
Summary: Wouldn't it be fun if Blue had a little sister. What would she have thought about Uncle Dan?


THE HIGH CHAPARRAL

Meeting Uncle Dan

Author's note: I love the High Chaparral. I've always wanted Blue to have a little sister. I know you're shocked, right, that I added a little sister to the mix, one that would keep her Pa, Uncle Buck, Blue and the rest of the family on their toes. So, true to form, here she is. Her name is Maggie. Maggie has blond hair and blue eyes, just like Blue and her mother, she is of slight build, also just like her mother. Assuming when the series started that Blue was 18, Maggie would be 8. This story starts a year after Blue's mother, Anna Leigh was killed. FYI – Maggie's real name is Margaret Ann, her Uncle Buck calls her MooMoo (a story for another time).

Blue was sitting in the great room with his sister and his step-mother. He kind of liked when he was the only man in the house. He felt like such a man at 19. His Pa sure didn't treat him like one. Sometimes Uncle Buck did, sometimes he didn't. Uncle Buck was still making him order a sarsaparilla, he wouldn't let him have a beer like a real man. Blue was considering how he felt like a man and maybe he should talk to Pa and Uncle Buck about treating him more like a man. Now Manolito, his Uncle, he treated Blue like the man he was. Maybe he could get Mano to talk to his Pa and Uncle Buck.

Maggie was sitting in a chair reading. She was thinking about the time she'd asked Uncle Buck if he thought it was ok for her to call Victoria, "mama". She missed her mother, Anna Leigh, something fierce. Victoria was the kindest, most gentle person that she had ever met next to her mother. Even though she wasn't her real mother, she was a wonderful second mother. It hadn't been all that long ago that she'd asked him. Her mother had been dead almost a year, when she asked.

**FLASHBACK**

Victoria was bustling about the dining room cleaning up after supper. Maggie was helping her. "Maggie, don't forget the napkins, wash day is tomorrow," reminded Victoria smiling at her step-daughter.

Maggie looked up from what she was doing, "No ma'am, I won't."

Victoria sighed. She really wished that the children would call her, "mama." She didn't think she had much of a chance with Blue. She thought of him as her son, even after just this short time, but at 19 what chance did she have for him to think of her as his mother? Besides, Blue considered himself a man, not a little boy to be calling his mother, "mama." She almost got tired of being addressed as "Ma'am." But her husband had drilled manners into these children's heads. They were always saying "sir" and "ma'am." John Canon wouldn't have stood for anything else.

As Victoria and Maggie finished, Maggie looked at Victoria for confirmation she was finished with her chores. "Yes dear, run along." Victoria told her.

"Thank you." Maggie said as she headed for the front door.

"Where are you going Maggie?" asked her father.

"I was going outside to see Uncle Buck. He's out on the porch," she responded with her hand on the door.

"You know you're not allowed outside at night by yourself," her father reminded her.

Maggie looked at him confused, "But Papa, I saw him go out there. I won't be alone."

John took a puff off his pipe, "Well go ahead, but bed time is soon, don't stay out there too long."

"No sir, I won't." Maggie promised as she pulled the heavy front door. That door was so darn heavy. It took all her strength to pull it open. She saw her Uncle Buck sitting on railing of the porch cracking walnuts. Buck looked up to see his niece. Boy, he loved those two children like no one else could. Well he supposed their Pa could. "Heh, MooMoo."

Maggie hesitated a moment. She wanted to ask her Uncle Buck his opinion on something, but she wasn't sure if she'd get in trouble for asking or if he'd get mad. She looked beseechingly at him for a moment, like she wanted to say something.

Buck stared at her quizzically, "MooMoo, honey, you got something on your mind?" asked Uncle Buck biting into a walnut.

"Yes sir," she said twirling her hair around her finger. That was her nervous tell, twirling her hair.

Buck swung his legs over the railing, sitting upright. "Come up here honey, tell your ole' Uncle Buck."

Maggie walked over to her Uncle Buck and put her hands on his knees and looked into Buck's blue eyes. Buck smiled. Maggie had been doing this since she could walk. It was her way of being real serious. "What's on your mind, honey?"

"Uncle Buck, you know I miss Mama something awful."

Buck nodded. Anna Leigh's death had been hard on the whole family. He knew his big brother, John, missed his wife. Even though he was married to Victoria and had come to care for her, his first love was and would always be Anna Leigh. Anna Leigh was the only person who could make John see reason and show compassion and loving. John was a harsh man, but with Anna Leigh, he was really just a big softy when he came to her and the children. Then he thought about Blue, even though Blue suffered terribly from his mother's loss, Buck always thought it had been the hardest on Maggie. Little gals needed their Ma's. 'Yeah honey, what about it?"

"Um, I was wondering, well I thought, I mean I was thinking," started Maggie.

Buck chuckled, sometimes getting the story out of this child was like capturing a wild horse. It took forever. "Go on…" he prompted.

"Well, IwaswonderingifIcouldcallVictoriamama." She said all at once.

"Wait, what?" asked Uncle Buck.

Maggie took a big breath, "I sort of want to call Victoria 'mama', instead of ma'am all the time. I don't want Papa to be upset."

Buck leaned back, "I don't know honey, shouldn't you ask your Pa?"

"I just wanted to ask you what you thought first," said Maggie. She'd gone back to twirling her hair. "I tried to talk to Blue, but he got mad and said that I was disrespecting Mama's memory. Do you think I am?"

Oh boy, thought Buck, this was a tough one. "No honey, I think your Ma'd be ok with it."

"Really?" asked Maggie.

"Yeah, I think your Ma'd understand. I mean she's gone and you still got her in your heart, but you need a ma."

Maggie breathed a sigh of relief. He really understood her. Uncle Buck was always the best person to ask for advice. He really did understand her. He sometime even understood her better than her mother.

"But MooMoo," Buck cautioned, "Your Pa don't like no surprises, you talk to him first before you go doing anything, hear?

"Yes Uncle Buck, I will. Thank you." Maggie said as she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you bunches Uncle Buck."

Buck gave her a hug and a kiss, "I love you too MooMoo, now get on up to bed, afore your Pa comes out here and fusses at the both of us."

Maggie just smiled, "Night Uncle Buck," she said as she went inside.

"Night my Maggie Moo," he said smiling to himself.

Maggie walked in to the house and carefully shut the door. She really needed to talk to Papa alone. She was hoping that he would tuck her in. If Papa was home, he would do it, otherwise it was Victoria or Uncle Buck. Even though she thought she was really too old to be tucked in, Papa had started doing it when her mother died. Maggie had really needed that closeness.

John looked at the clock, it was about to strike 8:30, "Time for bed, Maggie."

"Ok, good night Victoria, good night Blue." she said heading toward her room.

"Night," said Blue.

"Good night, darling," said Victoria.

"I'll be right up," John said.

Maggie smiled. This was the perfect time to talk to him. She was almost finished getting ready for bed. She was brushing her hair, when she heard a knock at her door. "Come in," she said putting her brush down.

"Ready?" asked her Papa.

"Yes Papa. Papa , can I ask you something?" Maggie asked as she twirled her hair around her finger.

John noticed the hair twirling, a sure sign that something was bothering his daughter. He sorely missed Anna Leigh, she was a master at solving the children's problems or even figuring out that there was a problem. "Of course, what's the problem?"

"Um, well, I really miss Mama."

John's heart clutched. His heart ached for himself and for his children, especially Maggie. She was really at the age where having a mother was so important. He put his hands on either side of her as he was tucking her in. "Yes…"

"I was wondering if it would be alright if I called Victoria, 'mama'?"

John was momentarily speechless, a very unusual thing. Maggie had blind sided him. He just sat there.

"Oh, Papa, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I just miss Mama so much and well, Victoria is like having a second mama and she's so nice and…"

He patted her hand, "No, no darling, it's ok, I'm just surprised, that's all."

"Papa, are you angry? I talked to Blue and he said I was disrespecting Mama's memory. I'm not am I? I loved Mama so much, but sometimes I almost call Victoria 'mama' and I think it would make Victoria happy." Maggie said rushing her words out at once. She was worried, Papa very rarely just sat there.

"Papa, do you think Mama would mind. Would she look at me from heaven and be disappointed in me?" Maggie almost whispered.

John Canon sat there, funny how the same thoughts had crossed his mind. Would Anna Leigh have been disappointed that he was married, so soon after her death and that he had actually started to care for Victoria. Oh, nothing would replace his Anna Leigh, but Victoria was a warm, loving wife and she really loved Maggie and Blue. He cleared his throat. "You know darling, I think your mama would have understood. I think she knows that she's really your mama and Victoria isn't replacing her."

Maggie let out a sigh of relief, "Really Papa, you really think so?"

John smiled at his daughter, "Yes, I do. It's ok with me. I think it will make Victoria very happy. " He reached down and hugged his daughter. "Close your eyes and go to sleep, Maggie." He said with mock severity. Maggie obediently closed her eyes. John watched her for a few minutes. She was fast asleep in no time.

Maggie woke up feeling great. She was so happy her Papa had approved of her wanting to call Victoria, mama. Now if she could just get Blue on board. She jumped out of bed and ran down to Blue's room. She knocked, "Blue?"

Blue had just finished dressing. He opened his door, "Yeah?" he asked looking down at his little sister.

Maggie walked in his room. Blue rolled his eyes, she just walked in, uninvited. "Blue, I talked to Papa about calling Victoria 'mama'. He said it was ok, he said Mama would understand."

Blue shrugged his shoulders. Maggie tugged on his shirt, "Blue I don't want you to be mad at me."

Blue gazed down at his little sister, "Maggie, I'm not mad. I just don't really like it."

"What's the difference?" asked Maggie.

Blue sighed, "I don't know Mags, it's different for you, you're younger than me. I'm already grown up."

"I don't understand." She said.

Blue sighed again, "I don't know how to explain it. How about this, it's ok with me if it's ok with Pa."

Maggie smiled relieved, that was just fine with her. "Thanks, Blue," she hugged him.

Blue looked at his sister, still in her nightgown. "You go better get yourself dressed if you don't want Pa fussing at you this morning."

Maggie looked down at her nightgown, "Oops, I forgot," she said as she ran out of Blue's room down the hall to her own room.

Maggie was struggling to get her dress on, when she heard a knock at the door. Her dress was halfway over her head, "Come in," she said through her dress.

Victoria entered to see the child struggling. She coughed to hide her amusement. "Maggie, what are you doing?" she asked as she twisted the dress around Maggie's head to be in the right place.

"I guess I was rushing and put it on backwards. Plus this one's a little tight." Maggie said sheepishly. Gosh, she was 9 years old, she could get dressed by herself.

Victoria laughed. "How about we go into Tucson and get some fabric for some new dresses, you've outgrown just about everything. I'll speak to your Papa."

"Wow, thanks," gushed Maggie. She couldn't believe her good fortune, new dresses, what a treat. As Victoria was buttoning her up, Maggie turned around and looked at Victoria. "Can I ask you something?" Maggie said hesitantly.

"Of course, darling. What is it?" Victoria asked as she finished the last button.

"I want to call you, 'Mama'," she said shyly.

Victoria's heart soared. She thought her hear would burst, she was so happy. "Of course darling, I would be honored."

"But you know 'Mama" is well you know for my mama, is there something else I could call you?" Maggie asked sticking her hands in her pockets of her apron.

Victoria thought for a moment. "How about, mami? It's mommy in Spanish."

Maggie thought about it, "You don't think mommy is too babyish?"

Victoria put her hands on Maggie's shoulder. "Absolutely not, I called my mother, 'mami', until the day I lost her."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you lost your mama," Maggie whispered.

"It's ok, I still carry her here," Victoria said putting her hand over her heart. "Just as you carry your mama here," she said touching Maggie's heart.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Maggie was jolted out her memories when she heard a rider approaching. Blue got up to see who it was. After all, he was the man of the house when his father and Uncles were away. Blue opened the front door to a man riding up to the house. The man looked injured or tired or something.

"Looking for the Canon spread." The man said looking down at Blue.

"You found it," said Blue.

"Is Anna Leigh home?" the man asked.

Blue was shocked, his mother had been dead for over a year. "Uh, my mother is dead, she died last year."

"Anna Leigh, dead?" whispered the man. The man then slumped in the saddle and passed out.

"Victoria!" Blue shouted, "I need help!"

Victoria rushed outside to see Blue holding up a strange man. "Blue, who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know, he was asking for my ma."

Victoria and Blue got him in the house and put him in Blue's room. He seemed to be unconscious but resting fairly easy. Victoria noticed his leg was bleeding, It looked like he's been shot. How strange, she thought. "Maggie," Victoria called, "please bring me some bandages."

"Coming," called Maggie. Maggie entered the room with a roll of bandages. She handed them to Victoria. "Who is he?" she whispered.

"We don't know." responded Victoria.

"He asked for Ma," Blue chimed in.

"Why did he ask for Mama?" Maggie wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Blue said shaking his head.

After Victoria bandaged the man's leg, she looked at the children. "Let's let him rest, your father should be home soon." The family returned to the great room.

Victoria looked at the clock, it was time for Maggie to go to bed. "Maggie, it's bed time."

Maggie looked up. "Please, can I stay up until Papa gets home?"

A look of frustration crossed her face. She wasn't sure what time John and Buck would get home and it was getting late.

"Please, Mami?" Maggie begged.

Blue rolled his eyes, Maggie got away with murder when she called Victoria, 'Mami.'

"Well, just an hour more, then you must go to bed if he isn't home." Victoria relented.

Blue smirked, yep his little sister had Victoria wrapped around her little finger. If he'd just thought about it, he'd of realized that he had Victoria wrapped around his little finger as well. But, he was too prideful to realize it.

"Yes ma'am," Maggie smiled.

Thirty minutes later, the big front door opened and John and Buck walked in.

"Papa!" Maggie cried and ran to him. John leaned down to pick up his daughter. He looked at the clock, she should be in bed. He gave her a hug and put her on her feet, "What are you doing up, young lady?" he asked.

"Uh, Mami said I could stay up until you got home." Maggie said quickly.

Now it was John's turn to roll his eyes. He knew that his daughter had Victoria wrapped around her little finger. In fact, she had the whole family wrapped around her little finger. Blue broke into his thoughts.

"Pa, a man showed up a little while ago asking for Ma."

John looked stunned, "Asking for Ma," he repeated.

"Yeah Pa, he asked for Anna Leigh?"

"Anna Leigh? Who is he?"

I don't know Pa. He passed out before he could say." Blue said shaking his head.

"Where is he?" asked John.

"My room," Blue responded.

John started for Blue's room. He turned around. "Maggie, you go on to bed."

"But, Papa…."

"Margaret, say your goodnights, now," John said sternly.

Maggie frowned. She went and hugged her Uncle Buck.

"Night, MooMoo," he said kissing her on the top of her head.

"Night Mami, night Blue," she said as she turned toward her father for a good night kiss.

John kissed her goodnight and turned her toward her room and gave her a soft swat to her bottom. "Go to bed," he repeated.

"I'm going, I'm going," she grumbled. "I'll go tuck her in John," offered Victoria.

John just nodded his head and turned toward Blue's room. John stopped in front of Blue's room, he drew in a deep breath as he opened the door. Blue and Buck were behind him. John stared down at the man in the bed. He didn't know him.

"Recognize him, John?" asked Buck.

John shook his head, "No, can't say that I do, I wonder who he is?"

"I'll just sit here until he comes to," offered Blue.

John looked at his son, "You will go to bed young man."

"But Pa, he's in my room."

"Go on out to the bunk house, or bunk in with Buck, but whatever you do, make your decision and do it quickly."

Blue grumbled. His Pa still was treating him like a kid. He would choose the bunk house. His father didn't really like him spending the night out there. Blue knew his father thought the cowhands were teaching Blue some bad habits. Yep, the rebellion in Blue was coming out. "I'll go out to the bunkhouse." Blue grumbled.

"That's fine, good night son."

Blue turned to go, when he felt a stinging swat to his backside.

"Ow," he said glaring at his father. "What'd you do that for?"

"To remind you to behave out there. Don't get into any trouble." John said shaking his finger at his son.

Blue started to retort, but thought better of it. He swallowed his retort. "Yes sir."

"John, who do you think he is?" asked Buck, pointing to the man in the bed.

"I don't know Buck, I guess we'll just have to wait until he wakes up."

"If he do wake up," commented Buck.

The next morning found the family at breakfast still wondering about the man in Blue's room. All were at the table, except Manolito and Maggie. Maggie met Manolito in the hallway as she made her way to breakfast.

"Good morning, cielo (honey)," said Mano, offering her his arm to escort her to breakfast.

"Morning, Tio (uncle)," she yawned, accepting his arm. "Tio, did you hear about the man in Blue's room?"

Mano's eyes were twinkling. "Yes, very strange, a man to ask for your Mama."

Mano and Maggie entered the room, John looked over. "About time, you two," he said gruffly.

"Sorry Papa," Maggie said, "I'm tired."

"Well, no wonder, you were up way past bed time last night," John said knowingly. "And what's your excuse?" he asked Mano pointing his fork at him.

Mano's eyes danced. "Ah John, you know a little late in town."

"Hmph," responded John.

"I think I will check on our guest," offered Victoria sensing a potential argument between John and her brother.

John put the last fork full of migas (eggs) in his mouth and wiped his face with his napkin. "I think I would like to check on him myself." He then turned to Maggie, "You eat your breakfast, all of it, and Buck you make sure she does."

Buck looked at his big brother, "Yes sir, Big John, I'll make sure she do eat her breakfast," said Buck winking at Maggie.

"Uncle Buck, why is Papa so grumpy?" asked Maggie as she pushed her food around on her plate.

"I don't know honey, but you better eat up, I's got plenty of chores and I know you gonna help Victoria. Today's baking day, ain't it?"

Maggie looked at her plate, "I can't eat all this Uncle Buck. How come Papa is always giving so much?" Maggie complained.

Buck chuckled, "Cuz MooMoo, he wants you to grow up to be big and strong like your Uncle Buck. Plus I only told him I'd see to it that you ate breakfast, I didn't promise I would make you eat it all."

Blue watched the exchange between Uncle Buck and Maggie. He was laughing, Uncle Buck was the best at getting around Pa's orders. Buck gave him a look, "What's so funny Blue, boy?"

Blue grinned, "Nothing. Excuse me, I got chores to do."

Buck gave him a sideways glance, "Well get to 'em."

"Yes sir," Blue said still laughing.

"That boy," said Buck.

Maggie just looked at him questioningly. Buck noticed the question in her eyes, "Don't you never mind, just finish your breakfast."

Maggie quickly finished her breakfast and asked to be excused. She knew she had lessons to finish from school, even though it was Saturday. She knew that Victoria would make her finish her work before she could help with baking. They were making doughnuts and cookies today. She loved baking.

Victoria and John walked into Blue's room to find their guest awake.

"John? John Canon?" the man asked.

"Yes, and this is my wife Victoria." John said putting his arm around Victoria.

"Your wife? What happened to Anna Leigh?" asked the man.

John stared at him curiously, "She was killed in an Indian raid over a year ago. Why do you ask? Who are you?"

"Dan, John, don't you remember me? I'm Dan Brooks."

"Dan Brooks, why do I know that name?" John thought and then the light dawned, "Your Anna Leigh's brother, well her step-brother. The last time I saw you, you were just a child."

"Yeah John, I came to see Anna Leigh."

"I'm sorry, Dan. He's been gone almost two years. But, you're welcome here. Stay as long as you want." John stood up and smiled. "All be, Dan Brooks."

Blue met his Pa coming out of Blue's room, "Well Pa, who is? What's he doing here?"

John laughed, "Easy boy, that's Dan Brooks, your ma's younger brother, well, her step-brother."

Blues eyes grew big as saucers, "Ma's brother? Can I go see him? Can I talk to him? What's he doing here?"

John smiled indulgently at his oldest, "Blue calm down, you can see him. He's very weak, don't tire him out."

Blue headed for his room. "Blue, did you hear me, I said don't tire him out," repeated his Pa.

Blue turned toward his Pa, ""No sir, I won't."

Buck was standing at the bottom of the stairs listening to the exchange between John and Blue. "I wonder what's he doing here after all these years?"

John shook his head. "I don't know, Buck, seems like we'll find out soon enough."

Maggie was listening to the whole conversation while she was sitting at the dining room table trying to finish her homework from the day before. He's mama's brother? That would make him her uncle. Kind of like Uncle Buck, since he was Papa's brother. Maggie wasn't sure how she felt about that.

John came to stand by Maggie, "Finishing up your homework?" he asked.

"Um, yes sir," she said chewing on her pencil.

"Don't you want to go meet your Uncle Dan?" asked her Papa.

Maggie started twirling her hair, "Um, I really have to finish this essay. Mami won't let me help bake unless all of my work is done," she hedged.

"All right, you finish up," said her Papa patting her on the shoulder.

Buck looked at John quizzically. John shrugged his shoulders.

As John and Buck exited the house, Buck turned to John, "Aint it odd Maggie don't want to meet her uncle?"

John looked at his brother, "Not really, you know she doesn't like change too much. There has been so much change in her little life in the last couple of years and with Anna Leigh dying, she probably just needs to sort it out in her head. She'll come around."

Meanwhile, Blue excitedly entered his room, "So, you're Ma's brother. I'm Blue." He said to his Uncle Dan.

Dan looked at the boy, he had the look of Anna Leigh, but was built like John. "Blue?"

"Oh," Blue chuckled, "it's a nick name. My real name is William. But nobody calls me that. Ma used to call me Billy, but nobody calls me that either."

Dan nodded and smiled, "Nice to meet you Blue."

"Uncle Dan? Heh, can I call you Uncle Dan? Where you been. Ma talked about you, but she didn't know where you were? Are you going to stay? This ranch has plenty of room. We could always use the help." Blue pleaded.

Dan laughed, "One at a time, boy, one at a time. But, I'm just visiting. I'm not much on being a cowpoke or a ranch hand."

Blue looked so disappointed. He sure wanted his ma's brother to stay around. He had his Uncle Buck, his most favorite person in the world, but having Uncle Dan would be like having a piece of his ma close by. Just then he heard Uncle Buck.

"Blue, boy, you better get yourself out here and get them chores done." Uncle Buck called up the stairs.

Blue smiled sheepishly at getting called out like a child, "Coming Uncle Buck," he called back. "I better get going before Uncle Buck comes up here hollering," Blue said backing out of the room.

Dan smiled, "We'll have plenty of time to get acquainted, go on."

Maggie was mulling over this new uncle. She was trying to focus on her essay. Her teacher had assigned the topic, "Your family." Maggie was in the third grade, her essay didn't have to be very long.

_My Family_

_By Maggie Canon_

_I live on the High Chaparral Ranch. My mama, papa, brother Blue (his real name is Billy), and my uncle Buck moved here about 2 years ago. I was just a kid, I was only six. My mama died in an Indian raid when we moved here. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen. Mama and I were hiding behind a wagon, but an arrow got my mama and now my papa says she's in heaven. My papa had to marry Victoria because of some land. I don't understand, but she became me and Blue's mama. I don't call her 'mama', I call her 'mami'. It's Spanish for mama. She has a brother named Manolito, I call him Tio Mano. That's uncle in Spanish. She isn't my real mama, but she's like a second real mama. Anyway, I love her and she treats me real nice. That's my family._

Maggie looked over her essay. She'd have to get Victoria to read it and make sure she spelled everything right and get all the commas and periods right. She was still learning about those. She called for Victoria, "Mami, where are you?" she called.

Victoria was in Blue's room tending to Dan. "I'm in Blue's room."

Dan looked up, "Mami? Do you have a daughter? You saddled John with a daughter? Oh, that's rich." he laughed..

"Well, for your information…." she started to say.

He grabbed her arm and drew her close, "I would like to get to know my brother-in-law's wife, with a child of her own. It must be a marriage of convenience. You must get lonely." he smirked.

Victoria was pulling away, when Maggie walked in. She saw Dan had a firm grasp on her mami's arm. Victoria's face looked scared. Maggie didn't know what was going on, but she didn't like it. Maggie ran to the bedside and hit her uncle's arm as hard as she could. Dan dropped Victoria's harm in surprise. "Let her go," yelled Maggie.

Victoria grabbed Maggie, "Maggie, darling, it's ok, he didn't mean anything, did you?"

"Of course not. And who are you?" Dan asked the little girl. Boy that little girl looked like the spitting image of Anna Leigh, yet Victoria said she was her daughter.

"I'm Maggie Canon." Maggie stated her eyes smoldering.

"I see," said Dan. This little girl was a spitfire. Just like Anna Leigh.

He looked at Victoria, "I thought you said she was your daughter?" He looked toward Maggie, "Who's your real mother?"

"My first real mother is Anna Leigh Canon and my second real mother is her," she said pointing to Victoria.

Victoria's heart swelled. She just adored this little girl. "Maggie did you need something?" she asked with her arm around the little girl.

"Oh, yes ma'am. I was done with my essay and I wanted you to check for spelling and pun, um, pun, um what do you call it?"

Victoria smiled, "Punctuation?"

"Yes, that's it. Punk..u.. ," Maggie said sounding out the word.

"Ok, well if you'll excuse us, Mr. Brooks, we have some homework to do. I will bring you lunch later." Victoria said as she started to exit the room. "Maggie, tell your uncle, 'goodbye'."

Maggie looked at Victoria, then looked at her uncle. Nope, she didn't like him. "No," she said stubbornly, "I don't like him." Maggie stated matter of factly and stomped out of the room.

Victoria gasped and look apologetically at Dan, then just shut the door and followed Maggie into the dining room. "Maggie, that was very rude," she admonished. Of course, Victoria didn't really blame her, Victoria didn't like the man much, herself.

Maggie looked at Victoria, her eyes were smoldering, "I don't care. He was mean to you and he hurt your arm. You're still holding it where he grabbed you." Maggie said defiantly.

Victoria looked down at her arm. She didn't realize she was still holding her arm. "Well, we won't speak of this to your Papa. Your uncle meant no harm."

"I don't like him." Maggie repeated.

Victoria decided to ignore the outburst for now. She couldn't ask John to correct Maggie without spilling the whole story. "Ok, let me see your essay," Victoria asked with her hand out for the paper. Maggie handed her the essay.

Victoria's eyes welled up with tears. The essay was beautiful.

Maggie noticed the tears. She touched Victoria's arm. "Mami, did I do something wrong?" she asked desperately.

Victoria smiled at her daughter, "No, darling, in fact it makes me feel so special, I was crying tears of happiness."

"Oh," said Maggie. "Can we bake now? I was waiting all morning?"

Victoria laughed the most joyful laugh, "Of course, should we make chocolate chip or oatmeal cookies?"

"Oatmeal," Maggie decided. Those were her favorite. With that the two headed for the kitchens.

While Maggie and Victoria were baking, Blue came back in to get his gloves. He found his Uncle Dan had made it to the couch in the great room. "Heh, Uncle Dan. Should you be out of bed?"

"Oh sure boy, I can't stay in that bed all day."

"Tell me about my ma," pleaded Blue, "I sure do miss her. What was she like when she was younger?"

Dan sat back and thought. "You know your ma's pa married my ma, when Anna Leigh was about 16, I was only 5. You, know your ma was the best baker, even at 16. One time I came into the house, muddy from head to toe, I'd been playing in the pig pen. I thought she was gonna wallop me. She had that wooden spoon and she was waiving it around, madder than a hornet. She told me to come with her to take a bath. I wasn't having it. I raced outside in the yard. Nothing she could say would get me to come in. That is, until she told me she wasn't gonna bake me no more cookies ever."

Blue laughed, "Yea, Ma was a great baker, wasn't she?"

"The best," said Dan.

"Did you go take that bath," asked Blue, his eyes shining with amusement.

"Are you kidding? Your Ma caught me. Walloped me with that spoon, then stuck me and my burning butt right in the bath water." Dan said smiling.

Blue heard his Uncle Buck shouting, "Blue boy, Blue , where you at?"

"I'm right here, Uncle Buck," said Blue shouting back.

Buck walked into the living room to find Blue and Dan sitting on the couch jawing.

"Blue boy, you ain't done your chores."

"I know, I'm getting to 'em." Blue said defending himself, "I was just talking to Uncle Dan."

"Yeah, we were just getting acquainted." Dan added.

Buck slapped his gloves on his thigh, "Well, why you's getting acquainted, them horses are getting acquainted with the hole in the corral. I thought you was gonna take a load down there and patch it up."

"I was, I was, I forgot my gloves and I got caught up talking to Uncle Dan for a minute," Blue blustered.

Buck looked at his nephew, "You get on down to the corral, Blue boy, now."

"Yes sir," Blue said sheepishly, "See you later Uncle Dan." Blue started to walk to the front door, right past his Uncle Buck. Uncle Buck popped him on the behind. Blue just rubbed his behind and headed out the door.

"He's a good boy," Dan offered.

"Ain't none better, that boy." Buck agreed.

While Buck was collaring Blue to complete his chores, Maggie and Victoria were in the kitchen baking. "Mami, why is Mama's brother here?" Maggie wondered.

"Maggie, he's your uncle." Victoria reminded her.

"I don't want him to be my uncle, I already have Uncle Buck and Tio Mano." Maggie said defiantly.

Victoria sighed, "You may not like him dear, but your papa will be upset if you don't treat him with respect." Victoria warned.

"Hmph!" Maggie said as she dropped the cookie dough on the baking platter.

As dinner time arrived, Buck, Blue, Mano and John returned to the house. Mano walked in to find Maggie setting the table. "How's my princesa?" asked Mano kissing her on the head.

"Good," she giggled.

Mano sniffed the air, "I smell cookies. Did you make me cookies?" he asked, his eyes dancing.

"Yes, I mean mami and me made them." She giggled again.

Maggie was giggling until she saw Dan come down the stairs. She scowled. "Maggie, please set another place," requested Victoria.

Maggie looked at her step-mother, she forgot her father was standing right there. "No!" she shook her head.

John's eyebrows went up, his normally very obedient daughter was being defiant and rude. He couldn't understand it. He walked up behind her and asked, "What did you say to your mother?"

"I said 'No!", I don't like him and I'm not sitting here with him." Maggie stamped her foot.

John was aghast. He walked over to Maggie and swatted her bottom, "Apologize to your Uncle Dan."

"No!" she yelled.

John grabbed her arm, "I don't know what's gotten into you Margaret, but you will apologize this instant!" thundered her father.

Maggie broke free of his hold and ran to her room. John looked questioningly at Dan.

Dan ran his hand through his hair, "Uh, John, I think Maggie and I got off on the wrong foot. She thought I was trying to hurt Victoria. I had just grabbed Victoria's arm to steady myself."

John looked to Victoria for confirmation. Victoria just nodded her head and looked away. She just hoped Dan Brooks would heal quickly and be on his way.

"Let's have dinner, I'll deal with her after she's calmed down." John said gruffly.

Maggie sat in her room contemplating what she had done. Papa was going to be furious, correction, he was already furious. She twirled her hair in earnest. She wasn't sure if he was going to give her a talking to or a spanking or both. Before she knew it, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," she said hesitantly.

Her papa stood in the doorway. "Margaret, I don't know what's gotten into you?"

"I don't like him Papa, he was going to hurt mami," she said vehemently.

"He was not going to hurt her, he just grabbed her arm to steady himself," Papa disagreed with her.

"I don't believe it," Maggie said, her eyes narrowing.

John shook his head. He didn't really know what to do. He didn't want to spank her for every little infraction, but it was hard to let that rude behavior pass. "I'm going to give you a choice," he proposed.

"What choice?" asked Maggie.

"You can either apologize to your uncle or you can get a spanking." John said laying out her choices.

Maggie sighed, she definitely did not want a spanking. Papa had the biggest hands on earth. "I'll apologize," she relented.

"Good. He's in the living room."

Maggie sighed an even bigger sigh. "Do I have to do it now?"

"Yes," said her papa.

Maggie jumped off her bed and headed toward her door. Her papa was standing at the door and swatted her behind as she walked out.

"Ow," she yelped rubbing her backside.

"That's to remind you to make a sincere apology."

Maggie looked at her papa, "What's sincere mean?"

"It means you say you're sorry because you hurt someone's feelings, not because you got in trouble."

Maggie scowled. She headed for the living room. Dan was sitting on the couch with Blue. Why does Blue like him so much, he's not any good, she thought. Maggie drew in a big breath, walked over to Dan, "I'm sorry for being rude earlier tonight, please forgive me."

Dan smiled and reached for her, "Of course Maggie, I know you didn't mean what you said."

Maggie skirted out of his reach. You bet I meant every word I said, she thought to herself. "Thank you" she said as she turned toward her papa. "Papa, can I go out front and say 'goodnight' to Uncle Buck?"

John nodded his assent. She didn't really sound that sincere, but Dan seemed to accept her apology so he was going to just let it go.

Maggie pulled the front door open to find her uncle Buck sitting on the porch. "Heh there, MooMoo, you OK?"

She nodded as she walked up to him and leaned on his leg. Buck just lifted her up into his lap. "Your Pa give you a spanking?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what's troubling you?" Buck asked turning her to look at him.

"I don't like him Uncle Buck, I don't like him at all." Maggie said with all the seriousness a 9 year old can muster.

"I'm not supposed to tell," she said shaking her head. She just had to tell someone.

"Who you ain't supposed to tell?" asked Buck.

"Papa."

"Oh well, no problem, I ain't your Pa." Buck reassured her.

Maggie perked up, Victoria had just told her not to tell Papa, she didn't ssay anything about not telling Uncle Buck. "When I went to get Mami to read my essay, I walked into Blue's room and he was holding her arm all twisty, like he was hurting her. Mami looked scared.

Buck sat back thoughtfully. "Victoria looked scared?" Buck repeated.

"Yeah. I heard him say something about how Mami must get lonely. That doesn't make any sense. Mami has me and Papa and Blue and you and Tio Mano. How could she get lonely?"

Buck got the drift of what was probably going on here. He didn't want to alarm Maggie. "Oh. Maggie Moo, I think it's gonna be ok, you just let ole' Uncle Buck handle it, ok? You go on to bed now."

"Ok," she said as he slid her off his lap, "Night." She said as she turned toward the house.

"Night, MooMoo." Buck said kissing her on the head. He would just have a little talk with Big John. He knew that Brooks was up to no good. What was he doing there? Where had he been all those years? How did he get shot in the leg? His story didn't make no sense, no how. He looked up to see the door opening again, this time it was Blue. He had passed his sister on the way outside and she hadn't said a word to him. Almost as if she were mad at him for something.

"Heh, Uncle Buck!"

"Heh there, Blue Boy."

"Uncle Buck, ain't it something that Ma's brother is here. I mean I didn't even know she had a brother."

"Well you know, Blue, he ain't her real brother. He's her step-brother. So he ain't your real uncle. Not like me, your real full blooded uncle. You know, I ain't seen him since your Ma and Pa's wedding. He was just a little fella back then. I wonder what he's been up to all this time?"

"I don't know, but he knew Ma. I know you're my full blooded Uncle Buck, you jealous?" Blue laughed.

Buck looked at his nephew, "No boy, I ain't jealous, I's just wondering what he's up to."

"Aww Uncle Buck, he ain't up to nothin'." Blue assured him.. "Night," Blue said taking his leave.

"Night, boy, get a good rest, we gonna be really busy tomorrow."

Buck contemplating tell John what Maggie had said, but he didn't get the chance. When he came back inside, everyone had gone to bed. He just figured it could wait until the morning. The next morning came and went quickly. Victoria hustled Maggie off to church with her and Mano. John, Blue, Buck and Dan stayed behind. Dan stayed in the house, while the others went on about their chores. Buck and John mounted their horses to ride the fence line and Blue headed for the barn for his chores. "Aw, Pa can't I come with you and Uncle Buck to ride fence?" whined Blue.

John huffed, "No, those barn chores need doing and that's your chore,"

"But Pa, I could do them when we get back." Blue offered.

John shook his head, "No, get on and do your chores."

Blue grumbled, but headed toward the barn, There was no changing his Pa's mind, when he was in that kind of mood.

As John and Buck rode out, Buck stopped their horses a couple of miles out. "John?"

"Yeah?" asked John.

"I was talking to Maggie last night and Victoria told her not to tell you what happened in that room."

John looked up surprised. "Exactly what did happen in that room?"

"You know Maggie don't rightly know, but she told me Victoria looked scared and Brooks said something about her being lonely."

"WHAT? I'm going to kill him!" roared John.

"I think he's up to no good. I wouldn't leave Victoria alone with him," Buck advised.

John looked up at the sun. "She won't be home from Mass until noon. We still have a couple of hours to ride before then. Let's get to it."

Meanwhile, Blue was grumbling about his chores, but he was doing them. He finished around 11:00 and headed for the house to clean up. Victoria would have his hide if he came to her table filthy. He figured he probably smelled like a horse because he had been mucking out stalls, he thought he would take a bath. He walked in the see Dan walking around. He was near Pa's desk, near the safe. Kind of an odd place to be, thought Blue. "Heh Uncle Dan, whatcha doin'? asked Blue curiously.

Startled, Dan looked at Blue, "Oh nothing boy, just trying to get my legs under me, kind of stumbled and grabbed onto the desk."

"Oh, well I'm just gonna clean up, Victoria will be home soon to make lunch and she won't let me sit at the table if I'm a mess."

"Yeah, women are like that," agreed Dan, "you just go on. I'll just sit here and wait for you."

Blue nodded. He headed up to the bathroom to take a bath. As he was toweling off, he wondered what they were having for lunch. He hoped Victoria was making enchiladas. His favorite. He came back down to find Dan pointing a gun at him. :Uncle Dan, what'd ya doing?" blustered Blue.

"I aim to take some money and get out of here and go to Mexico. You don't think I got this hole in my leg because I fell do ya? People are after me and I need to get out of here. You go on and open that safe, boy. Your Pa has plenty."

Blue laughed nervously, "Uncle Dan, Pa says we're land rich, but cash poor. He barely has enough to pay the ranch hands until the spring round up."

"I'm sure he has a stash in that safe," said Dan waving his gun toward the safe.

Blue shook his head. Just then the front door opened and in walked Victoria and Maggie. Victoria gasped. Maggie looked him dead in the eye. "I knew I didn't like you." She spat.

"Well little girl, I don't like you much either. Victoria, get over here and open this safe, or your 'son,' is going to get a bullet in his gut."

Victoria started to shake, "I don't have the combination, only John has it."

Blue looked at Victoria. He confirmed what she'd said, "She's right, only Pa knows."

"I don't believe you," he said pointing the gun directly at Blue's belly.

As Dan had been talking, John had come in the back way through the kitchen. He had watched the entire exchange. Maggie saw him out of the corner of her eye. John put his finger to his lips. Maggie just stood stock still.

John sneaked up behind him and grabbed him from behind, disarming him.

Blue and Victoria breathed a sigh of relief. As John wrestled Dan to the ground, Buck and Mano entered the house. "What in the Sam Hill is going on here?" yelled Buck.

"I told you I didn't like him," yelled Maggie as she ran to her uncle and buried her face in his belly. He held her back a bit, "MooMoo what's going on here?"

By this time, John had hauled Dan to his feet and was hauling him out the door. Dan looked at Buck, "MooMoo?"

John looked at him, "Never mind Dan, you better get off this ranch and never come back or I can take you to the sheriff in Tucson,

Buck looked at Blue, "Blue Boy, what's going on here?"

John broke in, "Dan decided to rob the safe and take off for Mexico, heheld Blue at gunpoint and told Victoria to open the safe."

"Victoria? Well she don't got the combination to the safe. 'Sides you told me we was short on cash until the spring round up." Said Buck looking perplexed.

John grimaced, "That's right."

Dan just looked at Victoria, all this had been for nothing. John grinned at Dan's shock, as he booted him out the door.

Maggie hugged her uncle harder. She looked at him and Mano and said firmly, "I only want Uncle Buck and Tio Mano, that's it. No more uncles." She released her uncle and went to Victoria. "Mami, I'm hungry, can we have lunch?"

Buck chuckled, "From the mouths of babes."


End file.
